


Maria

by HenryVanCleve



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Horror, Macabre, Necrophilia, Original Character(s), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryVanCleve/pseuds/HenryVanCleve
Summary: Sometimes a veil is enough to encumber, but determination is in the eye of the beholder
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Maria

In the dead of the night  
My eager but light  
Footsteps pattered along the ground  
Out in the yard  
I bewared of the guard  
But the diener was not to be found  
"Maria" I whispered, and heard my heart pound

Hidden under a rock  
The key to the lock  
Unique and yet nondescript  
Prior to this moment  
I noticed it opened  
The door that would lead to her crypt  
"Maria" I muttered, and then my heart skipped

And so forth I soon ventured  
But alas, she was rendered  
Immobile on top of the slab  
Beginning to fester  
And somebody dressed her  
In clothing abhorrent and drab  
"Maria" I moaned, as my heart felt the stab

"How dare they defile  
Your image, your smile  
And your eyes, oh, how they would glisten"  
But I heaved a sigh  
As I got no reply  
She never did use to listen  
"Maria" I wept, as my heart became distant

I held her so closely  
And kissed her morosely  
With passion that I couldn't deprive  
She's still the one I adore  
But I now love her more  
Than I did when she was alive  
"Maria" I cried, as my heart was revived

"Let's see what other parts of you have survived"


End file.
